1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for use in reclaiming material such as soybeal meal, cottonseed meal, chips or the like from a pile of such material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain material such as soybean meal, cottonseed meal and the like is set up in a pile after being processed. When such material is to be further processed, used, sold or the like, it is normally tranferred, from the pile to an under-floor conveyor or the like which, in turn, conveys the material to its end designation. This procedure is commonly referred to as "reclaiming" the material from the pile thereof. Devices such as front-end loaders, shovel type machines, backhoes, draglines, and the like can be used to transfer, or reclaim, such material from the pile. However, the capabilities of such devices are limited when the piles are high and, particularly, when the material must be stored within a building or the like as is the case with bean meal and other agricultural products. Also, safety factors prohibit the use of chip and bark fuel type installation dozers on top of such piles on account of cave-offs and the like.
Applicants are aware of the following U.S. patents: Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,803; Strocker et al, 3,487,910; Smith, 3,500,988; Hulette, 3,618,744; and Fischer, 3,621,977. None of these patents disclose, teach or suggest the present invention.